


Love Shouldn't Hurt Like This

by SweetDreamsDarling



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phanfiction, Sad Dan Howell, Teenagers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsDarling/pseuds/SweetDreamsDarling
Summary: Daniel Howell didn't know what love was, had never felt it, yet craved it so badly. When an illusive boy meets his eye, Dan throws himself at him - quite literally - yet things aren't always as good as they seem. Maybe love just wasn't for him?Or so he thought.





	Love Shouldn't Hurt Like This

_"Daniel, is it?"_

  _Oh my! He knows my name!_

_"Yes, but you can call me Dan."_

_"Dan..." The monosyllabic word rolled perfectly off of the boy's lips, slightly shiny with the way he'd licked them before speaking._

_The boy's hand reached for Dan's phone, limply clasped in his hand and-_

* * *

 

_"_ Dan! You're in a world of your own again!" Louise waved her hand in front of her friend's face, breaking him from the dreamy land he'd gone away to, "You're always dreaming about boys nowadays, the right one will come to you." She smiled at him, leaning over to fix the crown of daisies that rested on his wavy hair before returning her attention to her nails. 

Maybe it was true that the right one would come, but it didn't stop Daniel from being his hopeless-romantic self. Neither did it stop him daydreaming all of the romantic scenarios his mind had overplayed so many times. As content as someone who felt as in love as he dreamed, he'd go about his day, waiting for the perfect guy to come. 

Daniel was sitting in the field of his daydream with his two closest friends, Louise and Phil, the sunlight washing their faces in an ethereal glow. The three of them had been friends since the beginning of high school; three outsiders that had come together and been inseparable since. There'd been speculation that they'd been in relationships with each other, it was never the case though. Both Daniel and Phil were gay, Louise was straight but hadn't been interested in dating. Phil had never dated, but wouldn't speak of who he liked out loud, while it was all Daniel ever thought about. 

Although Phil had had his eye on someone for years, too afraid to say his feelings. 

It'd become a tradition for them to meet up and take food to the field, enclosed by trees on all four sides, as it was their save place. Phil had first confessed his attraction to boys there, green eyes pearlescent with tears and hidden slightly by midnight hair, succumbing to how he felt at last. Louise discussed how the other girls called her names, pulling at her brown pony tail and pushing her around when she wasn't with Daniel and Phil. Daniel was open about his sexuality from the start, but he'd tell them about his dreams, from how he'd meet his soul-mate to what he'd name his kids. 

_"He will whisk me from my feet, taking me into his eyes and ask me if I'd like to go get coffee one day. I'll go, and I'll know that he is the one."_

 College was the one thing disrupting their friendship, they all went to the same one but it was quite hectic. No matter what went on, they'd still find the time to meet up. It just so happens that on that day, Daniel had completely forgotten that he had to go and finish off a project, wanting to get it done as soon as possible. "Lou, Phil, I've got to go! I forgot that the stupid drama teacher set some work that I wanted to be done for today." He groaned, flopping onto his back and letting the crown of daisies fall to the grass. "So soon?" Phil asked, taking his eyes from his phone. Just lately, Phil was spending a lot of time on there and didn't tell them what he was up to. "Yes, I'm sorry, we can meet up later?" His eyes widened as he questioned it, the smiles from his two friends were enough to dismiss him in a hurry, half sprinting towards their college.

* * *

 

The drama studio was through the library, a secluded room that shielded the other classrooms from the screaming that occurred inside. The sombre library was hardly used so it didn't matter about the noise as much. 

Daniel ran through the dark library, eyes darting around for his teacher, until he slipped on some water someone must've spilt. "Ah!" He cried out as his body started it's fall. Something abruptly stopped it. A hand was gripping his wrist with the other reaching for behind him to steady him. "Are you okay?" A boy with honey coloured skin was standing above Daniel, lips in a small smile. He pulled Daniel to his feet with ease and looked him up and down. "Yes, I-I'm fine. I'm sorry, have we met? I don't seem to know your name." The admission sounded sheepish. The mystery boy chuckled, it was quite a shocking sound, "I'm Joey, and I must say that you are quite handsome." Joey brushed his hand through his hair, eyes falling on Daniel's lips. "Thanks, um, I never know how to ask..." But before Daniel could make sense of his thoughts, every well planned scenario rushing from his mind, Joey cut him off. "I'll ask. I'd love to get to know you better, could I have your number? We could go out for coffee."

And as Daniel scribbled down his phone number on a scrap piece of paper, Joey shook his head. He didn't even know Daniel's name, but he knew everything about him.

Even that he was a desperate hopeless romantic. 


End file.
